looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/8/16 - 5/14/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 10:15am - Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Trap Happy Porky/Zoom at the Top/Baby Buggy Bunny/Devil May Hare/Muscle Tussle/Drip Along Daffy *5/10/16 - 10:15am - Ham in a Role, A/Boulder Wham!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Rhapsody Rabbit/Haredevil Hare/Pest In The House, A/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Pest that Came to Dinner *5/11/16 - 10:15am - Fastest And The Mostest/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Suppressed Duck/What's My Lion/Slick Chick/Porky Chops/Going! Going! Gosh! *5/12/16 - 10:15am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Bunker Hill Bunny/Stupor Duck/Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Trap Happy Porky/Zoom at the Top/From Hare to Heir *5/13/16 - 10:15am - Bedevilled Rabbit/Show Biz Bugs/Bunny Hugged/No Parking Hare/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Roman Legion Hare BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 9am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *5/9/16 - 9:30am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *5/10/16 - 9am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *5/10/16 - 9:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *5/11/16 - 9am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *5/11/16 - 9:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *5/12/16 - 9am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *5/12/16 - 9:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *5/13/16 - 9am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *5/13/16 - 9:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind LOONEY TUNES *5/8/16 - 10:30am - Sock A Doodle Do/Two Gophers from Texas/Knights Must Fall/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried *5/8/16 - 1:30am - Half Fare Hare/Scaredy Cat/Buccaneer Bunny/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Ham in a Role, A/Oily Hare/Crowing Pains/Hair-Raising Hare/Tease for Two *5/9/16 - 11:45am - Box Office Bunny/To Itch His Own/Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs *5/9/16 - 1:30am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Abominable Snow Rabbit *5/10/16 - 11:45am - Patient Porky/Cat Feud/Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Dumb Patrol 1964 *5/10/16 - 1:30am - Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Dumb Patrol 1964/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry *5/11/16 - 11:45am - Fiesta Fiasco/Hippydrome Tiger/Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky *5/11/16 - 1:30am - Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover *5/12/16 - 11:45am - Fast Buck Duck/Rebel Without Claws/Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A *5/12/16 - 1:30am - Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go *5/13/16 - 11:45am - Ready Woolen and Able/Long-Haired Hare/Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer *5/13/16 - 1:30am - Long-Haired Hare/Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer/Hare-Way To The Stars/Haredevil Hare/Hareless Wolf *5/14/16 - 10:30am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent *5/14/16 - 1:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny/Feed the Kitty/Lovelorn Leghorn/Mouse and Garden BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *5/9/16 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *5/10/16 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *5/10/16 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *5/11/16 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *5/11/16 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *5/12/16 - 8am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *5/12/16 - 8:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *5/13/16 - 8am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *5/13/16 - 8:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy WABBIT *5/8/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *5/8/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *5/8/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *5/9/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *5/10/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny /Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *5/11/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scraecrow *5/12/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *5/13/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *5/14/16 - 12:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *5/14/16 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *5/14/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy NOTES *"To Itch His Own", "Fiesta Fiasco" "Hippydrome Tiger", "Patient Porky" and "Rebel Without Claws" are all new to the 2011 - present rotation. Although, this is the third airing of "Patient Porky" since 2011.. **The Boomerang airing of "Patient Porky" was censored and omitted the scene with Rochester from ''The Jack Benny Show/Program. '' **The Boomerang airing of "The Rebel Without Claws" was censored as well fading to black the scene just as the private says "Yes sir", before the Confederate Leader says "D**n Yankees!", as too, Tweety's line of saying "I tawt I taw a d**n yankee cat", skipping from the Yankee soldier letting Sylvester out to Tweety just running as Sylvester is let out. * This is the first airing of a Cool Cat short in the current rotation, with "Hippydrome Tiger". Also, "Fiesta Fiasco" is the second Speedy Gonzales short to air since 2011 (the first being "Cannery Woe"). Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker